Ice Cream Delight
by Chrissygirl139
Summary: Sakura works at an ice cream store that her mother owns. And after her dad left her mom, things at the store haven't been the same. So then she asks Naruto, Ino, and Hinata to work there with her. Oh there going to having some crazy times together! Sakura finally meets the well known Sasuke at the store, and begins to be attracted to him. But what about his girlfriend Karin?
1. Chapter 1

Ice Cream Delight

"Alright lets see, so a mint chocolate chip ice cream with hot fudge and extra whip cream in a dish, a brownie delight chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles in a waffle cone, and lastly a root beer float with low calorie vanilla ice cream?" Sakura read the order out from her little note pad in her usual sweet voice, to the three blonde teenagers that were dressed in their dance team uniform that was purple and blue, their school colors. She recognized them from school. They had a big sparkly purple bow in their hair. Their makeup was packed on and they all had a black smokey eye makeup on and red lip stick.

She tried to make sure she had the whole order correct but the girls weren't listening to her read out their orders. The three girls were exchanging looks from one another the entire time making faces.

Sakura faked a smile once the three girls from school nodded to her a few seconds after she finished, not really acknowledging her, knowing they didn't seem to really care if there orders were right or wrong she rolled her eyes gone unnoticed by the three girls. But they just stared at her and waited for her to leave, so they could continue talking to one another, and the whole time they were holding in a laugh, and right before she left she putted her pen and little note pad swiftly back into her pocket.

When she was a few feet away from the girls they began laughing and screaming.

"Hahaha, did you see her pink hair, she's a freak!" Sakura could hear one of the girls whisper loudly to the other two friends as she walked away to the ice cream counter where her mom was at, scooping all the ice cream for the other customers.

'Rude much, I wish I could tell her a piece of my mind.' Sakura thought to herself.

It didn't bug her all that much, she was used to the rude comment about her hair, and the weird stares too. Sakura personally loved her natural rosette hair color, and wasn't to concern what others thought but sometimes she wished they knew how immature they were being when they made fun of her hair.

"Hey mom, I need another mint chocolate chip ice cream but with hot fudge and extra whip cream in a dish this time, also a brownie delight chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles in a waffle cone. Everyone seems to like that flavor, I'm glad I thought of that idea." Sakura winked to her mom and her mother laughed.

They made their own ice cream with their ice cream maker.

Sakura has always been really close to her mother, but in the last three months, they've have gotten that much closer. Hard times bring out the true colors of a person. And Sakura has been extremely helpful for her mother, she has even taken extra shifts at the store after school instead of just working weekends.

On the other hand Sakura's brother has become extremely distant and keeps missing his shifts, leaving the two girls alone at the store to struggle through the shifts as they struggle to clean dirty dishes when they really don't have time.

"And lastly I need a root beer float but with low calorie vanilla ice cream." Sakura repeated the last order to her mother and then puts her hand over her mouth and yawns softly. And her mom and her exchange looks and laughed, they were both tired and her mom understood and patted her back.

"Alright, can you help me put these together, your brother is out with his girlfriend and his friends.. Once again." Her mother looked down at the dishes on the counter and then looked up to Sakura. They exchanged looks and Sakura could see the desperation in her mother's eyes. "I'm a little behind. It's pretty busy today." Sakura mother begged her daughter, and gave her puppy eyes that she knew Sakura couldn't resist. It was her mom's secret weapon, and they both knew it.

Sakura looked at all the dishes on the counter that her mom was trying to put together, and knew her mom needed way more help than just her brother; who was never there to do the dishes, and her.

They needed help, and fast.

'Oh gosh, my mom and I can't do this all on our own anymore' Sakura thought to herself while she watched her mom fill the first dish on the counter with butter crunch ice cream and then she moved a little over to the right and reached her arm out and grabbed the bottle with chocolate sprinkles and poured some onto the ice cream.

"I guess so, but I need to first bring that banana split to that couple over at table 32, before they leave without paying or getting there ice cream. The girl looks kind of angry." Sakura quickly said to her mom as she picked up the some what melted banana split, and rushed over to the couple and apologized to them for the wait.

"I'm so sorry for the long wait, we're really busy today!" Sakura said to the couple nervously because she could feel the girl glare daggers into her shoulder as she quickly put the ice cream on the table. Not noticing how the guy at the table was checking her out, also unnoticed by his girlfriend.

'Hm not bad, her hair is pretty interesting too.' The guy thought to himself and smirked while running a hand through his hair.

"Look bitch, we've been waiting here for fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN WHOLE MINUTES! For ice cream! This is absurd. We're aren't paying for this shit! It's practically melting. Right babe!" The girl's voice dripped with anger as she pushed the ice cream away from the middle of the table, towards the end of the table, just barely at the very edge of the table and then scowled at Sakura.

Sakura recognized the girl, she's the drama queen of their high school. Her name is Karin, and her boyfriend name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, who is also Sakura's best friend's Naruto, best friend.

"Again, I'm really sorry. We only have two people working today." Sakura tried to explain, trying her best not to raise her voice and stay calm, but Karin began laughing.

'Oh gosh what is she going to say now?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Babee, see this place is a joke. Lets leave. Naruto shouldn't have suggested this place. It's a dump." Karin whined to Sasuke.

'She's such a bitch, she's making this be a big deal when it shouldn't have to be.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura almost felt bad for Sasuke, because he had to deal with her. But she didn't because she knew he was an asshole. Or that's at least what she had heard. She never understood why Naruto was his friend.

"Karin. Stop being so rude and childish. She's just trying to do her job, it's not her fault." Sasuke shook his head at Karin. Sometimes he wondered why he was dating her. She was incredibly rude to everyone but him. And she was even rude to him sometimes.

"B-But babeee!" Karin whined slightly shocked that he didn't agree with her. She began getting worried that Sasuke found this pink headed girl attractive.

'Would she stop wining like a little kid?' Sasuke thought to himself when Karin started pouting.

"May I have a to go box for this?" Sasuke ignored Karin and then looked at Sakura's name tag and addresses her by her name "Sakura?"

'Where do I remember that name' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura shook her head still in complete shock, that he stood up for her. Maybe he wasn't all that bad she thought to herself.

"U-Um yeah!" Sakura stuttered and blushed. "O-One second, I'll be right back" Sakura grabbed the ice cream and almost lost her blance and fell, but caught herself. But it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he began to chuckle a bit, as Karin glared at Sakura's back.

'She's kind of cute. I wonder how I haven't seen her around at school, she looks about my age.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Stop thinking he's cute and nice. He's taken." Sakura began whispering to herself when she was far enough away from their table so they wouldn't hear her.

When Sakura got back to her mom, her mom was covered in ice cream and chocolate syrup and was on the floor.

"Mom! What happened? Are you okay?" Sakura rushed to her mom and helped her up.

"I'm alright, I was just rushing. Because it was taking forever for you to get back." Sakura mom said as she tried to wipe some of the ice cream and chocolate syrup off her. But she wasn't that worried about the stain it was going to leave, and went right back to scooping the ice cream. Luckily the costumers couldn't see them!

"Yeah, I'm sorry. The customer was giving me a hard time." Sakura explained as she grabbed a to go box.

"I need to put this in here, and then I'll be right back." Sakura said as she began scooping the ice cream into the to go box.

Sakura walked back to Sasuke and Karin's table with a small smile on her face, she was a little afraid that Karin was going to say something but she made her way back and put the box onto the table.

"Well here you go, I'm sorry again. Don't worry about having to pay. I hope you enjoy your ice cream though. Have a nice day." Sakura said quickly with a small smile on her face, and began to walk away.

"Wait, we are still going to pay. You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke said holding out a twenty. Sakura turned around and shock was written all over her face again.

'Urg, why is he being so nice to her?' Karin thought to herself.

"Well alright, are you sure?" Sasuke nodded his head, so Sakura took the money. "I'll be right back with some change.

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke said and he got up, and waited for Karin to get up as well so they could leave. Karin was still glaring at Sakura, as she got up.

'She can't look at MY boyfriend like that, and think I won't notice, she can just stop acting so sweet and innocent.' Karin thought to herself aggravated that her boyfriend seemed to notice her. He never paid attention to the other girls that begged for his attention, but he seems so interested in this one and she was nothing but average.

"Opps" Karin laughed and slightly shoved Sakura because she felt threatened by her, but it went unnoticed by Sasuke because he got tired of waiting for Karin and began walking to the entrance. "Stay away from my man, I see the way you look at him. He's mine." After that she smiled and began walking over to Sasuke.

"Waittt sweetiee!" Karin giggled as Sakura stood there knowing that a war that she didn't want any part of, just started between them. Oh great she thought as she put the money gently into her pocket as she walked back to her mom.

"Alright, let's see I'll bring all these to the customers quickly then I need to talk to you." Sakura said to her mom as she grabbed a tray.

After two long hours of scooping ice cream and serving customers it was closing time.

"Mom, we need more employees, I can ask Ino, Hinata, and Naruto if they can work here." Sakura spoke gently to her mom, knowing this wasn't what she wanted to hear. Ever since there dad left things at work didn't run so smoothly. "It's just time mom, It's been three months."

"You're right, alright. You can call them when you get home" Sakura's mom signed in defeat. She knew it was true.

**A.N Hi! I hope you like this story so far! I'll continue if I get five reviews! I hope you like it! Oh and you Karin fans, she's not going to be a bitch this entire story! :) She's just jealous, just like any other girl friend! :) I'm actually think of making Karin and Sakura be friends around chapter five, maybe? Yes? No? Alright well give me some feedback and let me know how I can improve!**

**Oh also does anyone have any names that I can name Sakura's brother? And should I make her dad be a bigger part of the story, or leave him out? :) Thank you everyone for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ice Cream Delight Chapter Two_

"Just don't worry too much; it's going to be okay." I say to my mom trying to encourage her, as I walk over to her.

She looks at me but doesn't say a single word to me. Her lips form into a small smile acknowledging that I was there. And she nods her head indicating that she heard what I just said to her, and she knows that it was going to be okay. Or at least she hopes it will be.

'It has to be okay, it has to work out' I thought to myself as I make my way standing in front of my mom, blocking the TV.

My mom is sitting on the couch in the living room watching _Nashville_ on our flat screen television. I bend down and give her a hug. She pats my back as I hug her.

I linger there for a few seconds and then pull away. After I back away from the hug I smile at her softly.

I know she is hurting right now.

She feels hopeless. I know that having to admit that she needs help at the ice cream store, is the last thing she wants to do. But she knows she needs the help, and that is what probably is hurting her the most.

The ice cream store is the only thing my mom has left from our past life before our dad left and changed our entire life. We had to buy a small apartment a few weeks after he left, because we couldn't afford the house without him because we weren't making as much money at the store now that we are so slow. We are losing business, and customers were leaving a lot more frequent than they used to because they were angry, and they left without paying.

We lived in that house for our entire life before he left. I think leaving that house that we called home was worst than him leaving, at least for me.

And after my dad left, my brother became distant. He was really close to my father, and used to consider him as his role model. Now he was never home, and got aggravated easily when we tried to talk to him.

"I'm going to go call Naruto, Ino, and Hinata. I know they'll love to help us out! It's all going to work out, I promise." I say to my mom, and she nods, and manages a small smile.

'It had to work out, the store was all we had left but each other. ' I think to myself as I stood there and looked at my mom, who was underneath a blanket, moving around on the couch trying to get comfortable.

If we lost anything more than we already have, I don't know what we would do. The store meant everything to my mom, and our family.

My mom closes her eyes, in deep thought. She massages her eyebrows, and then slowly reopens her hazel eyes.

I know that this whole thing was harder on her than it was on me. And I know that anything that I could manage to say would not her help her. I just have to wait it out, and show her that this was for the best.

'She just needs time' I thought to myself.

"I love you mom, good night!" I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, good night sweetie, I love you too" My mother said and then I walked out of the living room. I knew she needed space; there wasn't much I could do for her.

'She'll see, this is going to be for the best, for our family.' I thought to myself.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and put on my favorite light pink and white striped pajama pants from _Victoria Secret_ and a white oversized T-shirt.

Once I got settled I dialed Naruto's number, and sat at the end of my bed and waited for him to answer.

"Heyyy Sakura! What's up? Why are you calling so late?" Naruto answered the phone almost right away in his normal overly hyper voice.

I never could understand how he could always be this hyper, especially since it's almost midnight.

As I began to answer him I place my feet into my slippers, instantly feeling even more comfortable. I began to lay back into my bed and signed.

"Hey Naruto, I have a favor to ask you." I say slowly, not used to asking for help. But I knew my mom and I needed it clearly. It was the last thing we ever imagined we would need to do, when my dad left. But we needed to admit defeat. We needed help, and I needed to realize that it was okay.

"Sure Sakura, anything! What's wrong? You sound kind of off." Naruto says softly his voice showered with concern.

I sign trying to get the nerve to actually ask him. I know it wasn't a big deal, he would just work there and get payed. But I was used to dealing with my problems on my own. I was raised that way.

"Sakura, are you still there? What can I do?" Naruto said after waiting a minute for me to respond.

"The ice cream shop.. We need more help, we've been struggling a lot this past month" I started to explain the situation before Naruto interrupted me.

"Sakura why didn't you say anything sooner?" Naruto says before I can finish talking.

"I don't know I don't like worrying everyone.." I start saying as I move to the top of my bed, and lean against the headboard. "I was hoping that it would just get better... It was silly of me to think it would." I say sadly into the phone, I wasn't used to talking about my feelings, I was used to usually holding them in. I start playing with the chain of my necklace.

"Sakura.." Naruto's voice wandered, wanting to say more but he didn't know what else to say.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to work there, you'll get paid ten dollars an hour. And it's not that bad. We need a dishwasher." I say.

"On one condition" Naruto says in his silly hyper voice.

"Yeah, what?" I say slowly, wondering what he was going to ask for.

"I get to eat all the ice cream I want! Of course I would love to work at the shop if it helps you out! And you know I've always wanted to work there, I mean being surrounded by ice cream all day! BEST JOB EVER!" Naruto says with excitement in his voice, cheering me up a bit.

"Hahaha, okay! You got the job then! You start tomorrow after school at three!" I say happily.

"Alright!" Naruto cheers.

"Thank you Naruto, truly. I don't know what I would do without you." I say.

"You know I'll always be there for you Saks, you're like my sister that I always wanted." Naruto says softly.

"I know that" I say softly and then I remember what happened at the store today and gasp. "Ohmygosh, I forgot to tell you! I finally met your friend Sasuke today. You know? He's actually not that bad. He's really sweet, he stood up for me when his girlfriend was being rude to me" I say as I get underneath my covers suddenly getting cold.

"Seee, I've told you not to believe what everyone say. He's not that bad. He's just really outspoken. And his girlfriend isn't that bad, she's just rude when things don't go her way."

"Yeah, I can see that. She got mad because the store was wicked busy tonight, and we took fifteen minutes to bring her ice cream, which I agree that's way too long to bring out some ice cream. That's why I'm going to ask Ino to be a waitress and Hinata to be an ice cream scoop. But I mean I tried to apologize to her and she freaked out."

"Yeah, she can be a total bitch. I'm just glad Sasuke stopped her. She would have kept going until you cried if he didn't stop her."

"I believe it." I say feeling grateful for what Sasuke did for me. He didn't need to, he could have just sat there and letted her tear me apart.

"Hahaha believe it!" Naruto laughs saying his catchphrase and I giggle and hit my head. Oh he always knew how to make me smile.

"Alright, well I need to call Ino and Hinata. Good night Naruto! I love ya!"

"Good night Sakura" Naruto says and then I hang up.

I move around in my bed for a second to get comfortable then quickly called Ino and Hinata and they both agreed to work there, since they needed jobs. Everything was going smoothly. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

The next morning I woke up and groan when the sun was shining in my eyes. I look at my clock and realized I only had an hour to get ready for school, or I was going to be late. And I had to take a shower.

I jumped out of bed and quickly made my way into the shower. Once I got out of the shower I wrapped my body with a towel.

I had to wipe the steam off the mirror with my hand to be able to see. I quickly blow dried my hair.

Once I finished my hair smelled like lavender and vanilla and looked shiny and was full of volume. I ran my finger through it, and couldn't get over how soft my hair felt.

I quickly brushed my teeth and then walked back to my room to find some clothes to wear.

I puted on a light pink dress with black lace starting at the waist and wore black leggings underneath my dress. I looked on top of my dresser and opened my jewelry box and put my favorite earrings on.

I took one final look in the mirror and smiled into it, I turned around and made my ways downstairs and left the house.

It took me five minutes to walk to my school and I ended up being two minutes late to my homeroom, but luckily my teacher Kakashi was also late.

When I walked in I spotted my seat next to Hinata and smiled at her and waved.

I moved my chair away from my desk to make room to sit down next to Hinata and then we start talking.

"Hey Sakura! W-Why did you come in late?" Hinata asks in her normal soft voice after I sit down.

"Oh I overslept! Are you ready to work tonight with my mom and help her scoop ice cream?!" I say.

"Hahaha, yes!" Hinata says as she laughs happily while smiling.

"Hopefully it won't be wicked busy!" I say.

"I know!" She says hopefully. She then paused for a second and then looks at the two boys in our class who were trying to start a fight with one another and she says "I wonder w-when Kakashi-Sensi will get here, hopefully they'll calm down soon."

"Haha I have a feeling he's going to do a no show today. And I know, hopefully they won't start throwing punches at one another.

"Haha right, hopefully he just will not show up, and we can talk the entire class."

We continue talking until Kakashi shows up at the last five minutes of class.

"Sorry for being late, I got lost on the path of life. But you guys can just keep talking for the rest of the class." He says as he walks to his desk and sits down and pulls out his favorite orange book.

At the end of the day, I was walking out of the building while reading a text from Ino who was asking what time she had to come in again because she forgot. But before I could reply to her I bang into someone hard. I close my eye preparing myself for the impact from falling on the hard ground. But instead I feel a pair of two arms slowly wrapping around my waist.

Slowly I open my two eyes when I realized I wasn't falling anymore, and my two feet were balanced on the floor.

I was even more shocked when I saw two eyes that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha staring into my eyes. He had his usual smirk on his face.

"You okay?" He asks as he finally lets go of my waist. A part of me wished he never took his strong arms away.

**A.N Well I hope you like the story, I'm not sure how I exactly wrote this one. I might go back and edit it and fix it a bit. But I wanted to quickly publish this, so it was opened to read! I couldn't wait! I'm really excited to keep writing. I promise the next chapter will be more fun. Naruto and Hinata and Ino are going to have their first day working! It might be a while until I post it, because I want it to be really good! But everyone keep reviewing and let me know how you like the story so far!**


End file.
